


Down and Dirty

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Bunnymund/Jack) hate!sexFight turns to sex."I like when a prompt gets straight to the point. I don’t know if I would really call this hate!sex, but there is a fight and it does turn to sex. The fight also takes place outdoors and in a bunch of mud! So there’s that.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/24/2016.

“And I hate this!” Jack yelled, grappling with Bunny as they tumbled over new grass, melting snow, and enough mud to drown in. “Every year! Do we really have to do this?”  
  
Bunny used his weight advantage to press Jack into the mud. “Yes!” he shouted back. “Unless you want to kill everyone with everlasting winter, and no matter what else I think of you, I don’t think you want that.”  
  
“Oh, very complimentary,” Jack said. He managed to kick Bunny in the shin, and quickly struggled to free himself from the mud while he was distracted. “But why’s it got to be this way? Why not a nice game of chess? Or are you afraid you’d lose an intellectual fight?”  
  
Bunny growled and grabbed Jack again, pulling Jack’s arm behind him and putting him into a hammerlock. “Do I look like Death to you? Chess? Really?”  
  
Jack grunted and shoved his other hand into the mud. There had to be some still-frozen ground down there somewhere. “How about a footrace, then? I’m sure you could claim to win that one fair and square, or did the story with the tortoise destroy your self-confidence?” Aha! Nearly elbow deep in mud, Jack pushed off the solid ground he had finally found, flipped Bunny over, and freed himself. “It wouldn’t make your fur nearly as messy.”  
  
“Nah, it’s got to be personal,” Bunny said, leaping up with much more ease than Jack, springing forward and tackling him around his waist. “And besides, I kind of like being able to work out my frustrations with you this way.”  
  
“Oh, well, far be it from me to put a stop to your _fun_ ,” Jack wheezed. “I must frustrate you pretty badly if you’re this intense every year.”  
  
“You have no idea,” Bunny said, moving Jack’s arms above his head to hold them there. “In fact I think the only other alternative would be—”  
  
Jack stopped wiggling when Bunny broke off his sentence. “Oh, really, there is an alternative?” he asked. “Well, don’t just stop, I want to hear it. Really.”  
  
Bunny stared down at him. “If you really wanted to hear about it I think I’d have noticed by now,” he said.  
  
“Ugh, what? Why does my asking to hear about it not count?” Jack sighed and rolled his eyes hard enough that he pushed his head further back into the mud. He might as well make as many petulant gestures as he could, now, there was hardly any way he could get filthier. Why didn’t Bunny give him a good punch to the head so they could get this over with? That seemed to be the only way this ever ended, with him getting knocked out. Bunny had him trapped, and Jack knew he could hold both his wrists in one of his paws. “And if you’re not going to tell me, can we just get on with it?” This whole situation just wasn’t comfortable at all. Mud everywhere, the temperature just too warm for comfort, the press of Bunny’s body not helping with the warmth, the weird sense of Bunny’s powers shifting against his—well, that wasn’t really unpleasant, but it sure was _strange_ , it felt like pleasantly warm breezes and there was always this smell, like everything green and growing and alive, and basically the problem was that it didn’t make Jack want to fight.  
  
But, then again, was Jack so sure that was magic? Maybe it was Bunny’s own smell. And that would definitely be another problem. Jack looked up and met Bunny’s luminous green eyes. Yeah, he couldn’t even think of how big of a problem that might be, now.  
  
“Maybe if I tell you, you’ll actually put up a fight,” Bunny said. And then he lowered his face to Jack’s and kissed him. Now, it was true Bunny’s mouth wasn’t really made for kissing, but there was no mistaking what he had just done.  
  
“Well?” Bunny asked, when Jack only stared at him in open-mouthed surprise.  
  
Jack laughed. “You think that _I_ would have been brave enough to indicate in any way that I was up for that when you pummel me into the ground every year?”  
  
“It’s…” Bunny seemed at a loss for words.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, cycles and all that,” Jack said. He stuck the tip of his tongue out and held it between his teeth as he grinned. Maybe what he thought was going to be a problem wasn’t going to be a problem at all. He wiggled his hips. “You know, I wasn’t trying to frustrate you in _that_ way.”  
  
“You don’t need to try,” Bunny said stiffly.  
  
“Wow,” Jack said with a smile. “This is kind of exciting. I mean, I always knew I annoyed you, but I had no idea that part of the reason I annoyed you was because I was just so darn sexy and you couldn’t do anything about it.” He looked at Bunny seriously. “That’s the fault of your pride, you know. You could have started seducing me much sooner.”  
  
“Yeah?” Bunny let go of Jack’s hands and leaned closer to him. He gave Jack a little smile. “You think it would have worked?”  
  
Jack gulped, then grinned again. “Well, I would have still made you work for it.”  
  
Bunny scoffed and sat up. “Get that sweatshirt off if you think I’ve done enough work today,” he said. As soon as he saw Jack doing so, he shrugged off his own gear and started undoing Jack’s belt.  
  
“Wait, don’t you want to go somewhere with less mud?” Jack asked, catching Bunny’s hands just before he pulled off his pants.  
  
“We’d still have to get cleaned up, and I don’t want to wait through all that,” Bunny said. “You won’t mind something quick and dirty, will you?”  
  
“Oh—no—not at all.” Jack let go of Bunny’s hands and Bunny peeled off his trousers.  
  
“Good,” Bunny said, stroking a finger along the underside of Jack’s hardening cock.  
  
“H—hey,” Jack said, squirming a little. “Is there anything I should, you know, know? About you?”  
  
“About my cock and at this moment, you mean?” Bunny asked. He gestured to his own rapidly growing erection. “For now you can assume I’m as simple as you.” He knelt before Jack. “Got it?”  
  
Jack nodded, and Bunny at once lifted him up onto his lap so that their cocks pressed against each other.  
  
“Fuck,” Jack breathed, clinging to Bunny, digging his hands into fur still soft and fur already caked with mud. He rolled his hips to rub himself against Bunny’s hard length, against Bunny’s fur. The sensation was incredible, and he pressed his forehead against Bunny’s chest to steady himself, though in doing so he only encountered, stronger than ever before, the green-life-springtime smell of before. “Right,” he said, arching his back as Bunny slowly drew his hand along his spine. “You are literally hot, in a way that hasn’t felt good to me in forever, but does now, and you smell like the idea of springtime, and I don’t even know what that’s doing to me.”  
  
“Doesn’t seem to be hurting you none,” Bunny said, giving Jack’s ass a squeeze.  
  
Jack laughed and swore again. “You think you’re going to do everything, huh?” He reached down between them and gave Bunny’s cock a slow, firm stroke. “How do you like having my muddy handprint on your cock?”  
  
“I like your hand better,” Bunny said. “But isn’t this way too much talk?”  
  
Jack nodded emphatically, and Bunny smirked and reached between them to wrap his hand around both their cocks. “Don’t be shy,” he said as he started to rapidly stroke them. “I’d love to see you lose yourself until you can’t do anything but rut against me.”  
  
Jack laughed breathlessly, and met Bunny’s eyes to give him a wink even as he started to desperately fuck into his hand. “Likewise,” he said.  
  
It didn’t take long they both came, Bunny lasting just a little longer, just long enough for Jack to lie back on the ground again and pull Bunny on top of him for a few more thrusts into Jack’s hands. His come on Jack’s stomach mingled with the smear of Jack’s own (more of which was in Bunny’s fur) as well as all the mud that had gotten everywhere on both of them.  
  
“Quick and dirty,” Jack said with a satisfied smile.  
  
Bunny chuckled and flopped down beside him. “Yeah, and as long as you fall asleep first, it’ll count for our fight.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re only going to have sex with me to start spring,” Jack said. “And do you really expect me to fall asleep in the middle of the woods, covered in mud and jizz?”  
  
“I’ll make sure nobody snoops around,” Bunny said, folding Jack’s sweatshirt and sliding it under his head. “Just a few minutes. And then we can go back to the Warren and get you cleaned up. And then dirty again.”  
  
“Well, when you put it that way….” Jack yawned exaggeratedly. “I guess it’d be a shame if we had to start fighting again, after all that. See you soon,” he said, closing his eyes.


End file.
